Flashbacks Of Me
by prtyinpink54
Summary: Lizzie is now in the music business and her songs she writes reminds her of the person she used to be before she left Hillridge her hometown the people she left behind ,The one love she had loved back ,moving uptown of California has changed her life ,Bu
1. Fly

**Flash Backs Of Me**

**By: Daddy's Girl2**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything by Lizzie McGuire or Any songs by Hilary Duff**

**Summary: Lizzie is now in the music business and her songs she writes reminds her of the person she used to be before she left Hillridge (her hometown) the people she left behind ,The one love she had loved back ,moving uptown of California has changed her life ,But this story explain the feelings she left behind.**

**Chapter One: Fly**

**Lizzie was about to go on stage when her mom came up to her w/ a letter in her hand.**

**Jo: Lizzie here it just came**

**Lizzie: Who is it from?**

**Jo: David**

**Lizzie: Like as in Gordo**

**Jo: Yes Lizzie …..it's from Gordo**

**Lizzie: So let me read it**

**Jo handed Lizzie the letter as she read see felt like crying but had go perform so she got on stage think about the letter.**

_Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

(Lizzie's POV)

"Flashback"

It was a late Friday night when I walked into The Gordon's Home crying from the nights events that happened knowing Gordo was the only one home ,running up to his room to see him lying on his bed sleeping ,I ran up to him and shook him awake in jumped in fright then saw me crying and then grabbed me into a embrace so loving and caring.

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,_

Gordo: Did it happen again Liz?

Lizzie: Yes she did again and worst than last time

Gordo: Did u go see her?

Lizzie: No I'm to afraid to see her

Gordo: Do u want me to go w/ u this time?

Lizzie: Please?

Gordo: Let me get dressed and we can go

_Fly   
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

I watched as Gordo got changed in his clothes ,we left his house to the hospital, running into her room the only sound you heard was Beep…….Beep…..Beep, Her parents said she really did it this time

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow._

Miranda had been brought to the ER for internal blooding for cutting of the body I always knew she was in a hard place me and Gordo always knew but always did this but this time it was serious All your worries, leave them somewhere else, for a call of help.

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,_

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change.

End Of Flashback

**Lizzie was singing her song and when she was done she ran to the bathroom and hit the floor crying**

**Please Review Next Chapter Two: Hide Away**

**Thaxs for Reading luv ya Danielle**


	2. Hide Away

**Flash Backs Of Me**

**By: Daddy's Girl2**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything by Lizzie McGuire or Any songs by Hilary Duff**

**Summary: Lizzie is now in the music business and her songs she writes reminds her of the person she used to be before she left Hillridge (her hometown) the people she left behind ,The one love she had loved back ,moving uptown of California has changed her life ,But this story explain the feelings she left behind.**

**Chapter Two: Hide Away**

**Special Thaxs to metamorphosis00 for ur very nice review Thank you again for the review……..now on w/the story**

**Lizzie was in her room the following day still crying not really moving not saying a word to any one at all. She was still thinking about that letter Gordo wrote to her.**

**Lizzie's POV**

"**Flashback" **

**I was at my breaking point when Gordo and I left the hospital that night I didn't say a word to him at all in the car I just stared at the window til we got to his house, I was still crying.**

_Hiding Away  
Losin' the day  
As if it doesn't really matter  
Saying Goodbye  
Scared to say why  
Afraid it will shatter our world  
Show me some faith now  
Trust me somehow_

**We finally reached his house I was still crying to the the point I couldn't see anything at all so like a gentleman Gordo was, he carried me up to his room and to his bed as he wiped away my tears.**

_Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway we can hide away  
I dont wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe, what I say  
I wont let you...hide away_

Baby? **Gordo said rubbing my back up and down as I continued to cry in his arms.**

Huh? **I said not really saying anything just looking at him.**

No matter what is happening to Miranda it will never keep me from you I will always be with you Liz because I love you with all my heart and I'm not gonna let it go to waste .**he said still hugging me as he continued what he was saying**. Lizzie,the way Miranda life is going for her is hard and difficult for her and cutting is how she hide herself from us, so for me please don't go into depressed stage I love you to much. **He finish what he was saying as I looked at him and said to him.**

I LOVE YOU TOO GORDO! **I said to him as he kissed me in a loving way that I miss so much just to be in his arms one more time in his arms would make me so happy.**

_Where do we go  
How do we know  
What we're ever really after  
Sometimes it's clear  
When you are here  
Nothing can shatter our world  
I need some faith now  
To trust you somehow_

Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway we can hide away  
I dont wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe what I say  
I wont let you...hide away

**End of Flashback **

**Maybe it wasn't meant to be me and Gordo yeah right? love sure ?that what I used to say to myself all the time when I left but, just to be in his arms one more time would make me so happy. Gordo would never come back to me he probably hates me now and never will forgive me ever again.**

_Maybe i, maybe i, maybe i'm losin'  
Maybe i, maybe i, maybe i'm OK  
Turn around, look around, go around in circles  
Dont run away, drift away, dont hide away_

Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anyway you can, hide away  
I dont wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe what I say  
Ohh but i cant  
Believe what i said  
I wont let you hide away, hide away

**Just then in the middle of my thought I heard a knock at my hotel door so I got up and answered it.** Who would it be its twelve o'clock and pouring outside?** I thought to myself as I opened the door. I opened the door and almost fainted right there and then. There the person stood in there soaking wet clothes with me still in shock.**

_Hiding away, losin' my day  
As if it doesn't really matter_

**Hey you guys hope you like the chapter Next Chapter is "Underneath This Smile"**

**Plaese R/R Thaxs luv ya Danielle**


	3. Underneath This Smile

**Flash Backs Of Me**

**By: Daddy's Girl2**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything by Lizzie McGuire or Any songs by Hilary Duff**

**Summary: Lizzie is now in the music business and her songs she writes reminds her of the person she used to be before she left Hillridge (her hometown) the people she left behind ,The one love she had loved back ,moving uptown of California has changed her life ,But this story explain the feelings she left behind.**

**Chapter Three: Underneath This Smile **

**Special Thaxs to metamorphosis00 for ur very nice review Thank you again for the review……..now on w/the story**

**Lizzie POV**

_What I'm standing on is sinking in  
And I don't have a clue how to get off of it  
But when I look at you there is hope  
It's like you see the sadness in my eyes  
You read the blue between the lines  
You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry_

**I stood there just still looking at him in complete shock, once I got back to myself I jumped in his arms crying in his arms **I can't believe this is happening to me?** I said to myself as he embraced me back, after a moment we let go of each other and I invited him in. He sat on my bed as so did I and then I grab his hand rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb as he used his other hand and wiped my tears from my face. **I can't believe you're here? **I said looking at him.** Me either I couldn't stand it with Miranda's problem anymore …..I couldn't do it without you Liz?** He said looking down til I lifted his head to look at me .**Gordo I couldn't bare not having you around anymore it got lonely even when I had my fans it still not the same without you, you are my life desire …youget me through the day….and I love you more then anything at all.** I said smiling at him as he smiles back at me.**

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
Cause that is all I know  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile_

**He leaned forwards and whispered.** I love you too Liz I always will.** He leaned back and kissed me as I kissed him back.**

_I have walked this earth with broken bones  
I've been keeping secrets under all these lights  
But when you're around my defenses go  
You don't let me run away from you  
You don't let me twist and turn the truth  
It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room_

**We released the kiss and I started talking again.** You know I'm glad you came you know.** I said looking at him still smiling.** I'm glad I came to but I better go I know your gonna be very tired if I stay here any longer here .**Gordo was beginning to get up until he heard Lizzie laughing up a storm and stopped and turned around and looked her.** What so funny?** He said looking at me.** You silly boy you can stay with me, here on my bed tonight& tomorrow because your going nowhere tonight, but here with me so make yourself comfortable next to me for tonight.** I said to Gordo as he changed his clothes and cuddled next to me in bed as we made out for a little before going to bed. Before going to bed I played with Gordo's hair as he closed his eyes I whispered something to him. **I love you so much.** I said and I was surprised he heard me. **And I love you so much more Lizzie. **I leaned my head down and kissed him goodnight as he kissed me back and I laid my head on is chest as he moved his hand to my back as we fell asleep.**

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile  
Underneath this smile  
Oh, yeah_

Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
Underneath this smile  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this  
Underneath this  
Underneath this smile  
What I'm standing on is sinking in

**Next Chapter is Holler it may be a bit sexual in this next chapter **

**Love ya guys Danielle**


	4. Holler

**Flash Backs Of Me**

**By: Daddy's Girl2**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything by Lizzie McGuire or Any songs by Hilary Duff**

**Summary: Lizzie is now in the music business and her songs she writes reminds her of the person she used to be before she left Hillridge (her hometown) the people she left behind ,The one love she had loved back ,moving uptown of California has changed her life ,But this story explain the feelings she left behind.**

**Chapter Four: Holler**

**This song is a song that I heard on my sister old cd mixes I'm not sure who sings it but it very sexual in way that will reflect on this chapter today hope u like it.**

**Lizzie's POV**

**I woke up and everything was like it was a fairytale to me. I was in my room of my hotel room with Gordo next to me. I leaned over and kissed him awake as to my shock the kiss got deeper and more passionate as I let out a small moan in the middle of the kiss. I released the kiss as he began talking.** I'm guessing you enjoy that ,huh?** I smiled at him seductively as I replied.** Very much so Mr. Gordon I enjoy waking up in the morning's now and maybe we can finish what we started before I left.** He grinned at me.** Maybe so Ms. McGuire, maybe tonight.** He said as I looked at him and rubbing his chest up and down. Ever since I left he had a great body ever with his six-pack and arm muscles.** Or we can finish now.** I said biting my lower lip as I climbed on top of him teasing him a bit.**

_I wanna make you holler  
Imagine us together  
Don't be afraid to play my game  
Why don't you hesitate  
I won't keep waiting for you  
To come on let me take  
You to my fantasy room  
You gonna like it there  
And all the things that I do  
I'll treat you right  
All through the night _

You sure Liz about this? **He said to me as I nodded to him like I was a hungry animal dying of food.** More than ever.** I said biting my lower lip as I moved my body up to kiss him.**

_We can do anything  
I'll take you all the places you wanna be  
I'll be your fantasy  
Everything you want you will find in me  
If you play my game yeah _

**He adjusted his body as I deepened the kiss, placing his hands on my neck pulling me closer.**

**He reaches down to my waist lifting my silk blouse over my head revealing my black bra and my bare stomach. He rolled me over so that he was on top of me so he removed his shirt as I rolled back on top of him.**

_I wanna make you holler  
And hear you scream my name (My name)  
I'll give you rules to follow (I'll)  
So you can play my game (Play my game)  
Imagine us together (Together)  
It's driving you insane (Driving you insane)  
You will give in to me (into me fine)  
Don't be afraid to play my game (To play my game) _

**I removed my silk pants as I throw it to the floor and took off Gordo's pants as I begin placing kisses all over his body.**

_So what you're gonna do  
Now that I've got you with me  
You gotta show me boy  
Cause nothing comes for free  
Start from the bottom and  
work your way absolutely  
Don't be afraid to play my game _

**He moved me up to his lips as we shared a kiss I was sitting up in his lap, during the kiss he removed my bra and begin kissing down on my body.**

_We can go all night long  
Doing things you thought you would never do  
I want let you know  
I won't tell anyone  
What we do it's just for me and you  
So come and play my game _

_I wanna make holler (Ho ho ho)  
And hear you scream my name (Scream my name yeah)  
I'll give you rules to follow  
So you can play my game (You can play me game)  
Imagine us together (Imagine us)   
It's driving you insane (Driving you insane)  
You will give in to me (Into me)  
Don't be afraid to play my game _

_Holler (Holler holler)  
And hear you scream my name (Scream my name)   
I'll give you rules to follow (Holler holler)  
So you can play my game (Play my game)  
Imagine us together (Let me know)  
It's driving you insane (You insane)  
You will give in to me (To play)   
Don't be afraid to play my game _

_We can go all night long  
Telling things you thought you would never do  
I won't tell anyone  
Cause everything we do just for me and you  
But you gonna play my game _

_I wanna make you holler (Holler)  
And hear you scream my name (Holler holler)  
I'll give you rules to follow (To play)  
So you can play my game (You can play my game)  
Imagine us together   
It's driving you insane (Driving you insane)  
You will give in to me (Into me)  
Don't be afraid to play my game _

_Holler   
And hear you scream my name  
I'll give you rules to follow  
So you can play my game  
Imagine us together  
It's driving you insane  
You will give into me  
Don't be afraid to play my game_

**Just as things were about to get heated between me and him my hotel room flew opened and in came a pisted off Jo McGuire other knew as mom.**

**Gordo and I scrambled for our clothes as she stood there in shock.**

**See what happens in chapter five I don't have a title so my next chap may take a week or two PLEASE R&R**

**LUV YA DANIELLE**


End file.
